Bhandari Ram
|death_date= |birth_place= Serunia, India |death_place= |placeofburial= |image=Bhandari Ram VC.jpg |image_siz= |caption= |allegiance= British India, India |serviceyears=1941 - 1969 |rank= Honorary Captain |branch=British Indian Army, Indian Army |commands= |unit=16th Battalion, 10th Baluch Regiment |battles= |awards= Victoria Cross }} Sepoy Bhandari Ram VC (24 July 1919 – 19 May 2002) was an Indian recipient of the Victoria Cross, the highest and most prestigious award for gallantry in the face of the enemy that can be awarded to British and Commonwealth forces. Details Bhandari Ram was born in 1919 at Village Serunia, which was part of Bilaspur State, now District Bilaspur in Himachal Pradesh. He was 25 years old, and a sepoy in the 16th Battalion 10th Baluch Regiment, British Indian Army (now Baloch Regiment of Pakistan Army) and fighting against the Japanese Army in the Burmese Campaign during World War II, when the following deed took place for which he was awarded the VC: On 22 November 1944, in East Mayu, Arakan, during a company attack on a strongly held Japanese bunkered position, No. 24782 Sepoy Bhandari Ram was in the leading section of one of the platoons. To reach its objective, his platoon had to climb a precipitous slope, by way of a narrow ridge with sheer sides. When fifty yards from the top, the platoon came under heavy and accurate machine-gun fire. Three men were wounded, amongst them Sepoy Bhandari Ram, who received a burst in his left shoulder and a wound in his leg. The platoon was pinned down by the intense enemy fire. Bhandari Ram then crawled up to the Japanese machine-gun, whilst in full view of the enemy, and approached to within fifteen yards of the enemy, who hurled grenades at him, wounding him in the face and chest. Undeterred and severely wounded, this sepoy, with superhuman courage and determination, crawled up to within five yards of his objective. He then threw a grenade into the position, killing the enemy gunner and two other men, and continued his crawl to the post. Inspired by his example, the platoon rushed up and captured the position. It was only after the position had been taken that he lay down and allowed his wounds to be dressed. By his cool courage, determination to destroy the enemy at all cost and total disregard for his personal safety, this young sepoy enabled his platoon to capture what he knew to be the key to the whole enemy position. For his outstanding bravery, selflessness and qualities beyond the call of duty, Sepoy Bhandari Ram was awarded the Victoria Cross.Ahmed, Maj Gen Rafiuddin. (2000). History of the Baloch Regiment 1939-1956. Abbottabad: The Baloch Regimental Centre. pp. 138-39. ISBN 1-84574-094-7Thatcher, WS. (1980). The Tenth Baluch Regiment in the Second World War. Abbottabad: The Baluch Regimental Centre. pp. 499-501.The London Gazette, 8 February 1945. He continued to serve in the post-independence Indian Army from which he retired in 1969 with the rank of Honorary Captain. He died in 2002. References External links *Bhandari Ram * Category:1919 births Category:2002 deaths Category:Indian World War II recipients of the Victoria Cross Category:British Indian Army soldiers Category:Military personnel from Himachal Pradesh Category:Indian Army officers